


***

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: Оборотень и анимаг неизбежно привлекут внимание охотников на нечисть, верно?





	***

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно: мат

Вывернув из-за угла, он едва не потерял равновесие: у большого сундука с откинутой крышкой в луче лунного света на залитом кровью ковре корчился раздираемый невидимыми когтями Дин. Он звал Сэма, пока его взгляд не остекленел. Беспомощность и ужас снова обрушились на Сэма, как в тот день, когда истек отпущенный демоном срок. Здесь не было Лилит, и никто не удерживал Сэма на месте, не давая броситься к брату, но он не мог шевельнуться, не мог даже вдохнуть, только тянул на одном бесконечном выдохе: «Дин». Слезы текли по щекам, застилали глаза, но Сэм уловил движение - из тьмы неслышно шагнул огромный седой волк.   
«О господи, - подумал Сэм, немо таращась на него. В неверном свете полной луны он не нашел ни следа крови на иссеченной старыми шрамами морде. – Неужели в округе живет не один вервульф, а пара или даже целая стая?» Он вскинул руку с заряженным серебром пистолетом, отступая обратно в темноту коридора, и тварь, сверкнув янтарными глазами, с рычанием оскалилась.  
\- Спокойно, Ремус, все под контролем, - послышался сзади уверенный голос с сильным британским акцентом. Сэм начал было поворачиваться, но, – Петрификус тоталус, - почувствовал, как тело каменеет чуть ли не в буквальном смысле. Это было похоже на то, что сделала с ним Лилит, что сделал с ним страх. - Экспеллиармус. – Оружие вылетело из руки и устремилось во мрак. – Вот так-то, мальчик.   
В поле зрения Сэма появился высокий мужчина – один из хозяев дома, тот, с мотоциклом, при виде которого уважительно присвистнул Дин. Дин! Лежит на полу, пока Сэм изображает Лотову жену! Оборотни!  
Рванувшись в отчаянном усилии, Сэм все-таки сумел сжать пальцы в кулак, но не более.   
\- Ого, - поднял брови мужчина. – Рем, я тебе говорил, что с ним что-то не так, - со странной интонацией произнес он, поигрывая полированной палкой, похожей на исцарапанную кривоватую указку. Пистолет Сэма торчал из-за пояса его кожаных штанов.  
\- Отъебись от моего брата, козел, - рявкнул Дин, вырастая из чернильных теней коридора. Лунный луч скатился с зачерненного лезвия его ножа и потек по горлу хозяина дома, по его голой груди, пересекая странные татуировки – Сэм никогда не видел таких символов, - и отзови своего вервульфа. Без резких движений, - в ямку над ключицей побежала тонкая струйка.   
Скосив глаза, Сэм обнаружил, что волк щерится в полуметре от него, а возле раззявленного сундука в кровавой луже тонет не брат, а покрытая густым мехом туша. Что за хрень?  
\- Ремус, отойди, - медленно проговорил мужчина. Волк не тронулся с места. Туша на глазах начала превращаться во вполне человеческий труп. – Рем, пожалуйста, - Сэм мысленно присоединился к мольбе, уговаривая чудовище повиноваться.  
\- Так-то лучше, - сказал Дин – волк отошел к противоположной стене. В трупе у открытого окна Сэм с удивлением узнал себя. Из спины у него торчала рукоять армейского ножа. Дин зажмурился, вздрогнув. В этот момент мужчина вывернулся и, метнувшись вперед, наставил свою указку на сундук.  
\- Ридикулус!   
На миг над сундуком вверх тормашками повис какой-то монах - черная ряса упала ему на голову, обнажив тощие ноги и серые трусы – потом исчез. Захлопнув крышку, мужчина тяжело уселся на нее. Дин отмер и поспешно занял позицию между Сэмом и волком.  
\- Петрификус тоталус, - устало повторил хозяин дома, и Дин застыл так же, как и Сэм. – Ремус, ну сколько тебя просить, не таскай домой учебные пособия. И сигнальные чары пора обновить. – Он ткнул указкой в их с Дином сторону и произнес: - Обливиэйт декадум.


End file.
